The present disclosure relates to a rock drill, and more particularly to a rock drill having a frame, a percussion member, a shank and an axial sleeve.
It is known to use an axial sleeve in a rock drilling machine for moving the shank to the intended percussion point during drilling and for adjusting the percussion power by adjusting the position of the shank. On the other hand, the axial sleeve can be used to dampen stress pulses reflected from the rock back to the drilling machine.
Many problems are associated with different arrangements available in the market. They do not provide sufficient dampening of stress pulses reflected from the rock, they require external pressure control and/or they cause problems for rattling threads of drill rods open.